Campers Be Gone
by Zuzumonster12
Summary: The day after Jake and Zoe get to Camp Half-Blood all the campers go missing! Except for Jake,Zoe,Percy,Annabeth,Grover and Tyson. Where are they? Why are they left? Is a new battle rising?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I decided to make my own Percy Jackson story!**  
I walked into Goode high and thought to myself. Lets hope I don't get kicked out of this school. When I saw my surroundings, I thought goody school. Everything I saw was neat and Clean. I looked around for my locker. It was blue and white with go team stickers on it. I put my books in it and locked the locker. I started walking to my first class: math but then someone bumped into me.  
"Oof!" I said.  
"I am so sorry!" The guy said "I'm Jake," for some reason he looked familiar. He had sandy hair and blue eyes. He was just the right height and he was definitely hot! He wore a blue top and jeans.  
"I'm Zoe," I said. He had a puzzled look for a minute but then it broke into a grin.  
"I know where I remember you from! Summer camp!" He said.  
"I remember now! Do you remember that time when Mike and Sean-" I started to say.  
"That was hilarious!" He said then laughed. It's good to see him again. I meet him at a summer camp 2 years ago. we were best friends and I can't say we didn't have feelings for each over. The time we held hands for the first time came to mind. We never kissed or dated but its just this feeling.  
"So what's your first class?" I asked.  
"Math," he said  
" Me too want to walk there with me?" I asked  
"You bet," he said

Soon it was lunch I sat down with jake and some other kids I didn't really know. Jake seemed to know them though.  
"Zoe, this is Grover" Jake paused to point at a guy with a lot of facial hair and did not look like a high school kid, and not to be rude but he was very hairy, "Percy and Annabeth," Jake then pointed to a guy and a girl, it was obvious they were dating. The guy had black hair and green eyes that kind of made him look creepy, he was very muscular too, it looked like he worked out. The girl (who looked at lot like me) had blond hair and grey eyes and was tanned. She looked like she could be the exception to the dumb blond phrase. Percy and Annabeth were holding hands.  
"Hello," Grover,Percy and Annabeth said synchronized. "You seem familer with Jake. Where did you met him?" Annabeth asked.  
"Summer camp, 2 years ago and we met again this morning," I said.  
"Oh, cool," Annabeth said  
"What grade our you guys in?" I asked  
"We are all in 11," Percy said (I think they are in grade 11)  
"Same!" Me and Jake said synchronized. I blushed a bit. We talked till the end of lunch and became good friends. Grover is never into nature and is in a wildlife program (or is he?) Percy lives with his mom in New York and yes I did ask about his muscles he says he goes to the gym alot (or does he?) (when i asked this Annabeth gave me a evil glare so I had to convince her I wasn't moving in on her man) Annabeth lives with her dad,step-mom and 2 brothers. She said she loves Yankees that's why she carries a hat around (or is that why?)  
(More like an obsession) Jake apparently lives in New York too and is a big sucker for lollipops (hahahahaha did you get that?) I said I lived in New York and loved the arts.

**That's it! Toodles!**


	2. Chapter 2

After lunch I had science class. in science class we learned about space. Why do we need to learn about space? I'm not going to be a astronaut! The only space I need to know is the space of time from science till school ends! I don't hate school, I actually love school. Just I hate science but my parents made me take it. #~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~# When the bell rang for drama I skipped out of science. I was probably only 10 lockers away from the drama room but then a giant black dog jumped in front of me. It had red eyes and white foam dripping out of its mouth and it looked like it had rabies. On its collar it said 'Hellhound'. I jumped to the left as the hellhound took out the locker to my right just missing me. Jake was in front of me so he had to duck under the hellhound to get to me. Percy,Annabeth and Grover ran up to me and Jake. "Plan:Attack," Annabeth said. Immediately Grover started throwing tin cans at the hellhound and Annabeth got out a knife (wow creepy!) and percy got out and pen then he uncapped it and it turned into a sword. Me and Jake just stood there watching while the others fought. Percy and Annabeth inched closer to the monster as Grover kept throwing tin cans from a distance. Percy managed to stab the monster in the foot,stomach and the toe. The monster howled in pain and disintegrated to yellow dust. "Wimp, " I heard Percy mumble. "You could have told me to not throw my tin cans if you Were going to defeat him the easily!" Grover pouted. "I didn't even get to stab him!" Pouted Annabeth. Percy then kissed Annabeth's cheek. "And I will buy you more tin cans Grover," Percy said "What's going on?" Jake asked. "Do you guys always carry weapons around with you?" I asked while raising an eyebrow. "We will tell you in the car," Grover said "Yes I do," Percy said proudly. #~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~# "So you're telling me that my mother isn't dead and she is alive but my dad was trying to help me by not telling me and she is a Olympian and I am a demigod." I said and took a big breath. Percy drove and Annabeth was next to him holding Percy's free hand. Me,Jake and Grover were in the back. Every so often Jake's hand would brush against mine and I would blush and we would both apologize. "Yep that about sums it up." Grover said as if it was no biggy. "And my dad is a god?" Jake said. "Yes," Grover said "Oh I almost forgot" Grover then took off his pants and shoes "I'm a satyl," "Don't do that in public!" I shouted. "You look like a goat to me," Jake said. "Ya and you look like a nymp," Grover mumbled under his breath probably mad at Jake. Percy stopped the car. "We're here," Percy said. I looked around but all I saw was a hill and a pine tree. "Are you sure?" I asked. "You'll see," Percy said. Then we all walked past the pine tree and then I knew I was there. "Home, sweet,home" Percy said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe 3 What I saw amazed me strawberry fields, lakes, climbing wall, arena and tons more. It was filled with kids (who I guessed were Demi-gods too). "Home," Percy repeated. I l Looked over at the climbing wall and frowned. "Is that real lava?" I asked. "Ya," Annabeth she lead us the a big building. Jakes eyes lit up. "Cool!" He shouted. Then quickly covered his mouth embarrassment. "This is the big house, " Annabeth said at we reached the building. A guy in a wheel chair was playing picho with some guy in a hawieen shirt on the deck. When the wheel chair guy saw us he wheeled over to us. "Hi Annabeth,Grover,Percy who are these demigods?" He as "Hi Annabell,Grevert,Peter," The other guy said. "Hi Chiron, Mr.D, She is Zoe," Annabeth pointed at me, "And this is Jake, We found them at Goode," "Jake,Zoe let Grover take you into the movie room so you can know what's going on," Chiron insisted. Grover guided us into the movie room. #~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~# The movie talked about our parents,Titans,Giants,Monsters,Gods,Famous heroes and more stuff. When the movie was over I had one question. "So who is my mom?" I asked. "We don't know till you get claimed," Grover said. "What's claiming?" I asked. then Grover's eyes lit up. I looked beside me and saw a bright sun shining over Jakes head. I'm guessing that's claiming. "That's claiming! And it's hot!" Grover said and then laughed at his own joke. "Get it away! It burns!" Jake shouted while trying to run away from it and failing. "Jake Webster, Son of Apollo," Grover said. #~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~# "Chiron needs to talk to me alone, I will see you guys at the camp fire!" Annabeth said. She kissed Percy on the cheek and ran off. "I'll take Jake to his cabin, you take Zoe to Hermes," Percy said. Grover agreed and we walked away.I wish Jake wasn't claimed yet, because them I wouldn't feel so alone. Grover got me some stuff from the store and then he left. I set down my sleeping bag and backpack full of supplies. I looked around and saw kids eyeing up my stuff. I gave each one a glare saying 'touch it your dead' just to make sure my stuff was safe. They then started eyeing some other girls stuff and I felt a little guilty. #~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~# At dinner I sat with the Hermes kids and scraped part of my dinner into the fire, I hoped that my mother was listening I quietly said "Mom, please claim me tonight," When dinner finished the camp fire started. I sat next to Jake, Just jake since Percy,Annabeth and Grover were sitting next to some other kids. "You enjoying this?" I asked. Jake shrugged. "Ya but doesn't it seem, a little awkward?" Jake asked. He was right, everyone else was having fun listing to the cheesy song and such, but me and Jake were just sitting here. Talk about awkward. "Big time," I said. Jake laughed. When the camp fire was nearly over Chiron started announcing "Cabin inspecting is tommorow so make sure you tidy up and-" He was stopped by sudden gasps and whispers and points at me. I looked at Jake. "What are they pointing at?" I asked. Jake pointed above my head and smiled. "You have been claimed." He said. I looked up. There was a glowing owl floating over my head. Chiron cleared his throat "Zoe Ravons, Daughter of Athena," 


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and my cabin was empty; as always. But I heard no sound outside. I sat up and checked the clock 10:30 people should be up already. I threw on my camp half-blood shirt and shorts and walked out the door. I only saw Annabeth running towards my cabin. Other then that it was deserted.  
"Thank gods!" Annabeth said then she kissed me.  
"The camp looks a little empty," I said trying not to smile at my joke.  
"Not funny! Everybody's gone except Chiron,Mr. d,Angus,Rachel,Zoe,Jake,Grover,Me and you!" Annabeth said.  
"Tyson's coming today to" I said.  
"How could they just banish like that!" Annabeth said.  
"Have you talked to Chiron yet?" I said.  
Annabeth shook her head "No, we were going to after we found the people still here," Annabeth said.  
"Ok, let's go," I said

"This is scary" Tyson whimpered "But at least Annabeth is here!" Oh yeah Annabeth is the best thing since peanut butter. I must of looked offended since Tyson spoke again. "Oh yeah! Percy too! Can't let my brother disappear!" Zoe stood up. "Ok, so how did everyone disappear?" Zoe asked.  
"I don't know but my question is why did it leave us?" Jake said.  
"Even with all my years of experience I do never recall something like this happening," Chiron said. "Same, but maybe I forgot" Mr.D said.  
"You forgot?!" I said not standing this.  
"I'd stand this one out, Percy" Grover whispered.  
"I'm sorry, but I have to remember millions of years and you, you have to remember where you put your sandwich," Mr.D said. I stood up ready to say something right back at him.  
"Don't do this," Annabeth whispered "For me?" Annabeth is the only one that could of made me stop.  
"I'm sorry," I mumbled to Mr.D.  
"What happened last night before you headed of to your cabins?" Chiron asked.  
"Well someone escorted me to the Athena cabin" Zoe said.  
"I left when Zoe left, I didn't see anything strange" Jake said.  
"I talked with Juniper for a while but after that I left, nothing strange" Grover said.  
"Me,Annabeth,Silena and Beckendorf were hanging out at the camp fire, then me and Annabeth were hanging out then I went to my cabin," I said.  
"After hanging with Percy I went back to my cabin" Annabeth said.  
"I wasn't here!" Tyson said.  
"This is strange, we need to call on a quest!" Chiron said.  
"Rachel is in the attic, Annabeth and Grover will you go get her?" Mr.D asked. They nodded and disappeared up the steps. Soon they came back with Rachel and a stool.  
"What is their destiny?" Chiron asked. Rachel fell and Annabeth and Grover caught her and put her on the stool. Green mist came out of her mouth. Suddenly I was at my house and my mom was in the kitchen. My mom opened her mouth and said

- Six campers shall go to find the rest  
- Succeed and fail on this quest  
- Cant wake till loves first kiss - One leaves to spread bliss - You will Stampede back home  
- Don't forget to go to Rome  
With that she closed her mouth and I was back in the big house.  
"Percy,Zoe,Jake,Annabeth,Grover and Tyson you will all be going on this quest, pack your bags and go to Thalia's tree in 3 hours,Angus will be there to drive you to town,"  
At that everyone rushed out of the big house to pack there bags.  
"Chiron, isn't it a little strange that we were left?" I asked.  
"Yes, you think they would want the famous Percy Jackson," Chiron said.  
"It seems like they want us to go on this quest," I said. Chiron nodded.


End file.
